You are Our Mom
by ths422
Summary: When Brandon overhears Lena talking to her Mom about not being related to anyone in the family, he wants to ensure her that she is still loved everyone and that nothing would ever change that THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, SORRY IF IT ISN'T GOOD


"I know that this sounds so selfish, but everyone in the house is connected to somebody by blood. I know that you don't need that to be a family, I know that. But sometimes I'm afraid that they won't love me as much as I love them because I'm not their biological mom. That they won't have that to tether them to me, when I'm driving them crazy or I won't give them what they want. Or I fail them. That they'll just that they'll look at me and they'll say, You're not my real mom. And walk away" Brandon knew that he shouldn't have ease drop and in fact he didn't mean to at all, he was just trying to clear his head after his head after his conversation with Callie about Wyatt and dating and everything else that was going on in his life. But walking past Lena's hospital room, he heard what the woman he saw as his Mom and someone who mean so much to him and couldn't help but think… Why would Lena think this? He loved Lena and always respected her, yes sometimes he and Lena would fight but he also fought with Stef. He wanted to take it upon himself to reassure Lena that she was one of his two real moms. Brandon then went back to sit in the waiting room with the rest of his family. Grandma and Lena were done talking and she had told them that Lena had fallen asleep. Stef then stepped in,

"I want you guys to home, Mama is going to stay here over night and I will stay with her, Brandon and Callie, you are in charge". All of the children nodded their heads as they made their way to the car and Brandon drove them home.

The next day Lena came home,she mainly spent the next few days in bed and Stef had taken time off of work in order to stay with her.

"Love, you alright?" Stef asked as Lena started stirring from an evening nap, Stef would never tell Lena but she saw how much grief Lena had in her eyes and wanted to ensure that she was there for her wife and showed her as much love as possible.

"Yes, I am fine my love. What time is it?"

"It is 9:30pm, the kids came home, did their homework, we had dinner around 5 then watched a movie in the living room until 8 then you and I came up and you took a nap."

"Right anyways, I am going to say goodnight to the kids"

"Sounds good, I will go to ensure that everything is done downstairs."

They both exchanged a kiss. First Lena went to the boys rooms they were in the pajamas but were playing on the Xbox.

"Hey Mama" Jude and Jesus greeted

"Hey, you two, get ready for bed soon okay please."

"Yes, Mama Jude and I both agreed that after this round we are going to bed and we both already brushed our teeth."

"Alright, good night, I love you guys so much."

Both boys returned the I love you.

Lena left and they turned off the games and went to bed.

"Jesus" Jude said a few moments after they had turned everything off

"What's up, Judicorn"

"Do you think that Mama is alright? She seems so sad, I mean I am sad too it would have been cool to no longer be the youngest but she just seems so sad."

"Mama is going to be alright, she is strong she will overcome this, I think that she just needs some time to process everything, it is hardest for her because she was the one that was carrying the baby, all we can do is be there for her and remind her that we all love her."

"Okay, good night Jesus."

"Goodnight Jude"

Soon after Lena made her way to the girls' room, she gently knocked on the door before opening it.

"Hi Mama, Hi Lena"

"Hey I just came to say goodnight"

"I just wanted to ask, how are you doing?" Callie asked

"I am as good as could be expecting, I guess."

"I am sorry Mama, I know that it wasn't my fault, but I am still sorry for what happened I know how important this was to you Mama"

"Thank you Miss. Thing."

Suddenly she felt Callie come over and soon she was wrapped in is daughter sandwich.

"How do you like a daughter sandwich" Callie asked.

"It's wonderful"

Soon after the three of them pulled apart and both Callie and Mariana said good night to their Mama.

Lena then walked across the hall to Brandon's room.

After gently knocking Lena slightly opened the door and saw Brandon on his bed with his headphones in. Once he saw Lena open the door, he immediately took off his headphones.

"I just came to say good night, since Mom and I kind of ditched right in the middle of the movie."

"That's alright Mama." Lena stood there shocked, Brandon had never called her Mama or Mom before that moment. "Also Mama I wanted to tell you something, please don't be upset."

"Alright, honey what is it?"

"Well, when you were in the hospital, Callie and I went for a walk outside and when I came back in I had to walk by your room and I unintentionally heard your and Gram's conversation about us not being biologically related to you, but I just wanted to let you know that I love you and just because we aren't related by blood doesn't mean anything to me, I love you like I love Mom and my dad and I am so happy that you are in my life, and I just wanted to make sure that you know that."

Lena was now on the verge of tears, Lena sat on to Brandon's bed and they embraced in a long hug."Thank you so much, B, I love you so much, I hope you know that.

"Of course I know that, you show ALL of us every day in your actions and in what you do for us." They stopped hugging "It's getting late Mama you need rest, good night"

"Good night"

Lena left Brandon's room and closed the door and walked back to her room, where she saw her beautiful wife sitting there reading her tablet.

"You okay" Stef asked as Lena was climbing into bed.

"Yes, love I am, Umm… Brandon just called me 'Mama' I mean I know that Jesus, Mariana, Jude and sometimes Callie call me that but are you okay with Brandon also calling me 'Mama'?"

"Yes of course, Love, you are his Mama."

It was then that Lena realised, yes she didn't have a biological child but she did have 6 people who couldn't love her more than they already do no matter the circumstances.

"Good night my love" Lena said

"Good night"

Stef watched Lena drift off to sleep before doing the same. Thinking about how lucky she was to call this woman her wife and the mother of their four adoptive children and THEIR son Brandon. Along with their daughter Francasa Adams Foster who would never be forgotten.

The End


End file.
